Es nuestro secreto
by Little-And-Happy-World
Summary: Un proyecto ... solos en la casa ... Todos sabemos que llegará a pasar no? XD •Sasuhina Fic Lemon• Espero les guste dejen sus reviews!


Es nuestro secreto

Primero se evitaban, después, se necesitaban el uno del otro cada tarde, después de clase

**~Sasuhina Fic~**

**Lemon**

**Nota de la autora:**

Este fic puede contener lenguaje soez y escenas de Lemon explícitas! Y por cierto el proyecto que ellos harán no es real, es solo mi loca imaginación! Espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews

**{Los personajes de naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ©}**

Capitulo 1

_Conociéndote_

En el Instituto de Konoha, muchos jóvenes con sus travesuras residían ahí, sus clases iban de lo más normal, todos conocemos quienes asisten.

Un día de clases normal, Naruto recién había empezado una relación con Sakura, todas las chicas mataban para estar con Sasuke después de su rompimiento con Sakura hace 1 semana, Hinata se asesinaba a si misma en sus pensamientos destrozantes sobre su príncipe naranja andaba con su mejor amiga…sus lágrimas se demarraban y caían sobre el pupitre, nadie lo notaba, pero ella estaba destruida.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas, el profesor de química llegó y mandó a hacer grupos de 2, Naruto y Sakura estaban acaramelados uno del otro haciendo el proyecto, Todos los demás tenían parejas, menos Sasuke y Hinata

Profesor: Em Señor Uchiha – Sasuke volteó a mirar – Hágase con Hyuuga

En aquel momento Hinata abrió sus grandes ojos perlas y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco

Profesor: Vamos Uchiha que no tengo todo el día

El proyecto era para el día siguiente, Sasuke corrió su silla enfrente a la de la Hyuuga, ella esbozo una sonrisa y abrió su cuaderno para leer las indicaciones

Bien, el proyecto se trata de hacer que la leche tome otro color… preferiblemente un color azul – dijo suavemente Hinata con su tierna voz

Bueno, creo que eso no lo podemos terminar hoy en clase así que deberíamos ir a tu casa – dijo Sasuke, su voz fría hizo estremecer cada músculo de la Hyuuga

Hoy no se podrá en mi casa, disculpa, mi padre tendrá una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en forma de disculpa

Oh bueno entonces será en mi casa – Dijo Sasuke

Em…me parece bien – Dijo Hinata – Llegó justo después de llegar a casa

No es necesario – Sasuke interrumpió – Yo iré a tu casa

Ok – Dijo Hinata

A causa del uniforme, no se podían ver las grandes curvas que tiene Hinata, lo único que se puede ver, son sus perfectas piernas blancas.

Tocó el timbre, todo el mundo salió corriendo a recreo, sasuke salió y hinata se quedó, sacó una soda de su maleta y comenzó a tomársela.

Hinata comenzó a pensar como harían el proyecto, con susa materiales y esas cosas, pero por un momento se le cruzó en la mente, lo caballeroso que fue Sasuke cuando le dijo que el la recogería, y por un momento pensó que todo ese misterio y ese dolor que se ve en sus azabaches ojos le encantaba, le daba una sensación de deseo y de curiosidad por saber que escondía tras esos ojos, era un gran misterio y la intriga y la ansiedad la mataban, era tanta la emoción que hubo un momento donde se mordía los labios y sonreía al mismo tiempo.

Tocó el timbre de entrada a clase, todo el mundo se quejaba, y así era todos los días, de que había muy poco tiempo para comer, seguidamente, Hinata miraba al frente, la profesora había llegado con su típico taconeo.

….

Se acabo la clase, todo el mundo celebraba su salida para ir a su casa, Hinata tomó sus cosas y caminó tranquilamente a su casa, sus ojos perlados miraban a todas partes y sus grandes pestañas subían y bajaban, su traje se movía al paso que ella daba y su grande cabellera era movida por el viento.

Hinata llegó a su casa, saludó a su familia, y corrió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y comenzó a gritar, de su cuarto hacia fuera no se podía escuchar…a menos que te pegaras a la puerta, grito tan fuerte y lato por la emoción, por la angustia y la curiosidad, Dios! La estaba matando por dentro, pero ella sabía que algo impediría ese momento en que ella quiera preguntarle… la Timidez, la maldición malditamente que cae perfectamente con su personalidad, cosa que a ella no le gusta, lo odia, lo detesta, aborrece eso.

Se vistió y se acostó en la cama boca abajo, ella olía su olor impregnado en su almohada, era un olor suave…como el Jazmín.

Derepente sintió que algo la miraba, y olía su cuello, sintió un brazo ponerse en su cabeza acariciando su cabello

-Vámonos- dijo una voz fría

-Sasuke? – preguntó Hinata, el la soltó y ella se levantó de una vez

-Si soy yo, ahora vámonos, mientras mas tarde peor-replicó Sasuke

-Ok

Sasuke tomó a Hinata por la espalda y se la llevó cargando en sus brazos, ella tomó un color rojo tomate, fueron saltando de techo en techo y luego llegarón a la casa de Sasuke, hinata se bajó y Sasuke abrió la puerta para que ella pasará, ella agradeció y el entró tras ella…

_Continuara…._

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero les haya gustado, si hay alguna duda, consúltenme en los reviews :D


End file.
